


The Strap

by VolatileHeart



Series: Omegaverse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Animal Instincts, Belts, Brothers, Childhood, Children, Corporal Punishment, Cute Kids, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Feminization, Forgiveness, Horny Teenagers, Implied Mpreg, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mild S&M, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Naughtiness, Naughty, No Underage Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Over the Knee, Overprotective, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Possessive Behavior, Post Mpreg, Punishment, Sadism, Scent Kink, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Content, Spanking, Strapping, Submission, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolatileHeart/pseuds/VolatileHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Jordan, an omega, has made the dire mistake of fooling around with another alpha during his heat. His daddy is not pleased, not at all. This requires a serious punishment. Spanking, Corporal Punishment, discipline, Omegaverse, slash, gay, m/m, otk, accepting requests. No actual sex or incest. </p><p>Please comment if you enjoyed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strap

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking this story! Uh... this story is not for the weak of heart.
> 
> Warnings: Spanking/Corporal Punishment, Omegaverse, Inappropriate touching of a minor... just look at the tags, haha.

David Pruitt considered himself a rather grounded man. He had a wife and three omega sons, and on top of that, worked as a physician- all roles which required a certain level of patience and understanding. And David was fine with that. He was a hard-working alpha who always carried himself with an air of maturity beyond his forty-one years, especially during the rather difficult times, such as when a patient insisted that there was definitely something wrong with them even when they were in perfect health, or when one of his precious children decided to throw a hissy fit- he always had a reasonable explanation for his patient's slightly sore neck, or gave just enough stinging smacks to a round little bottom to resolve the problem.

He had never, in his entire life, wanted to belt someone so completely and thoroughly.

What could have put such a sensible man in such a state of disturbance, you ask?

Surprisingly, his second son was all it had taken to shatter the man's veneer. Jordan, his second born, was easily the most optimistic and outgoing out of all three of his children.

Gabriel, his oldest at the delicate age of nineteen, was a shy little thing who absolutely was in love with the alpha down the street. David was rather fond of Jason himself- the young alpha seemed like a prime example of who he wanted his son to be with. Jason was tall, strong and respectful of Gabriel and his senior alpha. He courted Gabe slowly but effectively, and Gabe's clothes, David noticed, were always a bit tighter, his chocolate curls always a bit neater, when Jason was around. The boy even made himself sick over waiting for the young alpha's phone calls. While David was more than happy with Gabriel's taste in alphas, a part in him still yearned to lock his firstborn away so to never let another alpha have the chance to violate the boy's perfectly small, innocent body. Really, David could never fully entrust his son to another alpha, even if it was inevitable.

And then there was the baby of the family, young little Charley. Charley was a special one, he and his wife knew for sure. The little boy was proud and outspoken, which was a gift and a curse in itself, earning him many awards and achievements at school, but equally as many spankings at home. Little Charley often liked to pretend to be an adult, which endlessly entertained David. The ten year old brunet often held "business meetings" for the family, making charts and using rather biased statistics pertaining to whether or not it was fair for Gabie to wear shorter sundresses than him or Jordan. On top of that, he often was caught dressing up in his mother's clothing, wearing brassieres that were much too big for him along with copious amounts of jewelry and a knee-length dress that pooled down around his ankles. Charley couldn't wait to grow up, and David, in truth, was quite frightened of that.

And Jordan... Jordan was a kind little soul. He often helped Gabe pick outfits to wear when Jason was coming over, and always remained neutral and unfazed by Charley's sometimes rather heated arguments. Jordan strove for balance and always helped with the chores when he could, content with just being useful. Needless to say, he was quite popular among his peers, even then maintaining a level head and staying as down-to-Earth as he had been the day he was born, naked and defenseless. Jordan, with his shiny blond hair and huge, baby blue eyes, could accurately be described as angelic.

And so obviously, the times were very few and very far between, when David would sit expectantly in the chair of his study that lacked armrests for apparent reasons, waiting for the boy to knock on the heavy oak door and have his bottom bared for the hiding of a lifetime.  
When was the last time he spanked Jordan, he wondered. Had it been when the boy was just seven, when he had defiantly refused to review his multiplication tables, opting to throw himself onto the ground in a fit of misplaced frustration? David couldn't remember a time after when he had Jordan draped over his lap with a bright red bottom. Now, the blond omega was fourteen. Fourteen years old! David could hardly comprehend how fast his children were sprouting, and it made him a bit sad. Soon enough, Gabe would be starting his own family, Charley would be old enough to dress himself properly, and Jordan would, apparently, begin the "rebellious teenager" phase.

David pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, gripping the leather belt in his hand even tighter. Would he be able to do this to Jordan? He'd never had to beat any of his children particularly hard, the most severe it had ever gotten was when Gabe flung a glob of sand at another child for ruining his sandcastle, earning him a nice, long spanking on the bare bottom, ending with a few smacks from the strap. He hadn't had a problem communicating his feelings with a teacher since.

What Jordan had done, though, could easily surpass a fourth grade scuffle on the playground.

David had conveniently been on his lunch break when the school called. He'd swallowed the bite of his sandwich quickly, excusing himself from his conversation with his coworkers and walking off the answer his phone. He accepted the call and put the phone to his ear, greeting the principal with a slightly worried, "Mr. Pruitt, speaking."

He leaned his side against the wall as the man informed him of what Jordan had been up to, all the while hearing the boy's pitiful whimpers in the background, no doubt fearing for his behind.

Once the phone call had ended, David was left there to contemplate his thoughts. Being a doctor, he couldn't simply take off work to pick Jordan up- no, he had pre-scheduled appointments and potentially ill patients to treat. Thankfully, his wife would be the one to take Jordan home, giving David time to mull over his thoughts and let his raging emotions simmer down considerably. More importantly, it would give him time to decide upon a punishment for Jordan. It would have to be one that the boy would never forget.

You see, Jordan had done the unthinkable. He'd done the one thing you would never expect him to do, and that was fool around with an alpha- at school, no less. It was very much looked down upon for an unmated alpha and omega to pleasure each other, especially if they were as young as Jordan. It was a sign that they were going to grow up weak-willed and promiscuous, which was any parent's nightmare. And so children were highly discouraged from exploring with their friend's of the opposite sex, lectured by their parents and teachers of the dangers of pre-mature bonding and pregnancy. It rarely happened, but every once in a while you could see a mother or father who looked just a bit young to be bouncing a baby on their hip, or a couple who looked a bit too young to be holding hands and nuzzling each other so intimately.  
It had been in the omega's bathroom, David was informed. Jordan had been locked in a stall with an alpha one grade above him- a baseball player, he recalled being told. Garret Taylor, was his name. Garret Taylor had been nude from the waist up, and Jordan had been nude from the waist down. The alpha had buried two fingers into Jordan's entrance, making the omega moan and attract the attention of another student who was passing by.

He gnashed his teeth at the mental image of an alpha shoving his fingers into his son's slick-drenched bottom, making the boy see stars as he violated his poor baby-

No. No, not all the blame was on Garret, David reasoned against his alpha nature. From his understanding, Jordan had coaxed the boy into the bathroom, insisting that the baseball player have a look at his privates. Jordan, sweet little Jordan, had seduced an alpha into pleasuring him. David could hardly imagine it- he didn't want to imagine it, really.

With renewed determination, David folded the leather belt in his hands and mentally argued with himself over how many smacks would be appropriate to dish out. After much mulling, as Jordan had surely taken as much time as he could getting here, a gentle knock at the study door pulled David from his thoughts. He steeled himself against the inevitably teary eyes that Jordan would spring on him, against the boy's pitifully hung head and soft, quivering voice. There was no getting out of this one.

"Come in." David ordered evenly, forcefully. The door swung open slowly, revealing a guilty-looking omega. David hadn't expected the sight to pull at his heartstrings as much as it did. "Shut the door and come here." He commanded, quieter this time. Jordan obeyed and shuffled over to his father, to the chair in the corner of the man's study that had long been an object of dread for him and his brothers. There was only one reason why that chair was there, and their father had made that reason painfully- in every sense of the word- clear. The blond stood before his alpha, tearful and nervously clenching at the hem of his shirt.  
The man decided to startthe punishment with chastisement, just to prolong the boy's fear of the impending spanking. "I am very disappointed in you." He stated flatly, making the boy sniffle and hang his head lower. "Before you experience the well-deserved consequences of your actions, I want to ask you this; What, on Earth, would make you do something so careless?" David asked firmly. He was careful to use the term "careless" instead of "stupid", as he had wanted to. Jordan had a few self-image issues when it came to his academics, which he struggled with considerably when compared to his brothers. The last thing David ever wanted to do was hurt his little's boy's self-esteem.

Jordan merely shrugged and mentally cringed at the skinny leather belt that was folded in his father's hands. "I don't know." He lied.

"You're going to have to give me a better reason than that, honey." He shook the belt in his hands lightly, "Now is not the time to give me vague answers. Now try that again."

The omega twiddled his fingers and worried his bottom lip, looking positively distressed. He rubbed at his eye quickly before admitting, "My heat. I started my heat today, daddy."

David opened his mouth but faltered when he tried to say something. A bit uncomfortable with the prospect of discussing such an... omegan matter with his son, he merely kept his lips pressed in a thin line. He wished his wife was here to help guide him through this, but the whole punishment would undoubtedly end with Alex exclaiming that Jordan had learned his lesson after only a few swats, defeating the purpose of the punishment. This belting would undoubtedly leave Jordan unable to sit properly for a few days, but he would remember it and think twice if he ever considered repeating his actions, which David severely hoped would never be the case.  
"You started your heat..." David repeated, scenting the air and yes, in fact, the boy's familiar scent had a new undertone of fevered sweetness, something purely sexual that David was not sure he could grow accustomed to. How had be missed that? He wondered absently if his career was indeed taking as much of a toll on him as he feared. He reprimanded himself mentally for not noticing. "You didn't go to the nurse?"

Jordan shook his head, abashed. "I... I was embarrassed. I didn't want the nurse to call you and..." He paused, rubbed at his eyes and hiccuped, "I'm really sorry, daddy, please don't smack me."

David's resolve was slowly weakening. The sensible part of his head was telling him yes, Jordan needed a good smack on rear, but the alpha part of his head- the primal part of him argued, "Don't punish child, punish alpha. Protect, embrace, protect..."

In the end, he opted to let them both win. He pulled the blond against his chest, leaving the belt discarded in his lap. He stroked a hand down the boy's back and used the other to hold his son's head against his chest. Jordan sniffled into the man's hard chest, wrapping his skinny arms around the alpha's thick neck. He buried his nose into the dip of David's throat, right above the mating gland, and took in the comforting scent of his father, calming his racing heart considerably. "I'm sorry." He whimpered.

David noted the boy's decreased heartbeat, and the alpha part of him was temporarily pleased. "I know," He said gently, "And I forgive you." He felt the boy's limbs lose their tenseness, further easing his alpha-side. "But... I wouldn't feel right to let you go without any consequences." The stiffness was back, full force, and the boy tried to avoid the hand sliding down his back, in the direction of his bottom.

"Daddy..." Jordan cried, but was cut off.

"Don't "Daddy" me." The doctor reprimanded gently, making eye contact with his son. "It is important that you understand, truly understand, that there are consequences for every decision you make. You made a bad decision, Jordan. So, be mature about it and accept your punishment. I understand that you were embarrassed, but you know that you can go to your mother and I about anything. You should not let your emotions get the better of you, you understand?"

Jordan nodded, not trusting himself not to whine if he opened his mouth.

"Good. Now, bottoms down, please."

The boy unbuttoned his shorts at his own pace, sliding them down his unblemished legs with a blush on his cheeks. He stood before his alpha, waiting for further instructions as he tried to pull the hem of his shirt over his crotch.

"Those, too." David commanded, glancing down to the omega's white panties, then back up to the boy's eyes.

With a renewed scarlet hue on his cheeks, Jordan obediently peeled his panties down and let them drop around his ankles along with his shorts. His tiny, half-hard cock and swollen balls were exposed to his alpha. He was left in nothing but a tank top and bralette. He fussed at the hem of his shirt, unable to completely cover himself. He had been stripped and left at the mercy of his alpha.

The omega's new scent hit him like a ton of bricks now, strong and oppressive. Jordan's body wanted to be bred, wanted a big, juicy knot very badly. He arched a brow at the blond's shiny, slick-soaked inner thighs. "As soon as we're through here, I want you to go to your mother and have him help you with that." He said before taking the boy's hand, guiding him forward so as to step out of the pool of clothes at his feet. "Five smacks with the hand to warm you up, fifteen licks from the strap." The boy's hands instinctively went to shield his bottom, but David pulled them back around to the boy's front. "If you try to cover your bottom, I'll add more. Keep your hands away."

The omega nodded tearfully and let himself be guided over his father's lap, his firm bottom poking proudly into the air, wet with slick produced involuntarily from his heat. He felt the softness of a tissue glide between his cheeks, making him feel like a child who still needed his father to wipe him. He wriggled slightly when the tissue pressed up against his soaked hole, making it quiver under the touch. His father seemed unfazed, continuing to wipe down the boy's most sensitive parts without a second thought to Jordan's quiet moans.

He threw the slick-soaked tissues into a nearby wastebasket and readjusted the boy over his lap so that the firm little rear was right in his line of vision, a perfect little target. The boy's tiny hole, red and already leaking fresh slick, quivered with need between two pale, slightly spread cheeks. Unable to turn down the chance at embarrassing Jordan, David smirked to himself and spread the boy's cheeks apart as far as they would go, getting an eyeful of young, needy pussy. "My goodness," He exclaimed, "What a shameless little pucker." He spread the boy's cheeks further, his thumbs getting ever closer to grazing the sensitive, rosy flesh. It opened slightly for him now, begging for a big cock to swallow up.

He stopped when he saw the boy's blush spread down to his pale shoulders, letting the two mounds retreat into their original place, a little red already from being manhandled. "We start now." He announced, raising his hand and bracing the other against the boy's lower back. He brought it down upon one cheek, leaving a nice red hand print to blossom on the pale expanse of flesh. Jordan yelped a little, but did not cry. David did it again, this time to the other cheek, in an upward sweeping motion, making the fleshy mound wobble under the force of his palm. Jordan whimpered. "You are not to let anyone touch you down there, ever, besides your mother and I. Am I perfectly clear?" He asked, emphasizing his question with another painful smack, this time on one of the blond's sensitive sit-spots.

"Yes sir!" Jordan whimpered, his bum already tingling.

"Just because your body thinks it's ready for a knot," David explained as he snapped his palm against each cheek once more, "Does not mean that you should act upon your urges. Understood?"

Jordan nodded fervently. "Yes sir!" The humiliation of having his pucker inspected so closely was still blooming fresh in his tummy, combined with the submissive form of punishment he was enduring, only served to make his tiny cock impossibly harder. It dug into the alpha's trousers, surely leaving a stain.

David grabbed the belt he'd set aside and dragged it across the boy's cheeks, the alpha within growling in approval as the boy's bottom flinched under the touch of the belt. "Perhaps I should give you a few smacks every morning, so that you remember to behave yourself when you get to school?"

"No, daddy..." Jordan pleaded.

"Or maybe a chastity belt would be more in order..." The man wondered aloud. An omega who had committed one too many sexual offences at school were commonly only let out of the house with a chastity cup locked and sealed tightly over their frontal bits, only able to be removed by their alpha. As for their holes, the most common method of preventing access to it was to seal it tight with a strip of special adhesive, removable only with a special solvent.

"I'll be good, daddy, I promise!" Jordan cried.

"You will be, when I'm through with you." David said before bringing the strap down three times in quick succession, leaving three crimson stripes crisscrossing the rosy cheeks. Jordan clenched his bottom and sobbed. Only giving him a short time to recuperate from the strap, David brought it down again three more times, making sure to get the boy's vulnerable sit spots this time. The blond cried out again and the alpha absently appreciated the sight of Jordan's button trembling along with the bite of the belt. That would teach it to be so needy. He parted the cheeks again, disregarding the abused flesh, and pressed a finger to the boy's swollen pucker. He rubbed the slick between his finger and thumb before tut-tutting. "You're still leaking slick, sweetheart. What a naughty boy." He pressed down on the button once more, rubbing the pad of his finger against the appreciative flesh. "Do you need to be spanked here, as well?" Before the boy could protest, he added, "Your pussy has been causing so much trouble, I think it's only fair that it be put in its place." He yanked the pinkened cheeks apart before snapping the strap against Jordan's puffy entrance, earning a loud yelp from the boy.

"Owww!"

He laid two more licks down on the omega's pussy before withdrawing his fingers and letting the hole quaver in peace. He snapped the strap down across the boy's cheeks three more times, making the flesh jiggle and redden beneath him. "You," He said in a low voice, taking the blond's chin between his fingers and making eye contact with Jordan's tearful blue eyes, "Are mine. I am your alpha, and everything, down to your little pussy, belongs to me. Am I perfectly clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Repeat it."

"I-I'm yours, I b-belong to you, alpha, even my pussy!"

"That's right." David brought the belt down onto his son's rear again, using more force and effectively making the blond sob. "Whenever you fail to remember that, this is what will happen." He stated and brought the belt back down onto the back of Jordan's thighs. "I will beat your behind, and don't you forget that!"

"I won't!" Jordan sobbed, "I'm sorry, daddy! My bottom hurts! I'm sorry!"

David braced his palm on the small of Jordan's back, holding the boy firmly in place for his last spank. He shifted his knee upward so that the omega's bottom was sure to be struck with optimal force, jutted upward into the air, defenseless. "This is your last lick. Know that if you disobey me again, you will not have the luxury of being bent over my knee, am I clear?"

"Yes sir..." Jordan whimpered. The memory of Charley lying on his back on his parent's bed, ankles held up over his head by his father's hands as the man snapped a switch against the boy's exposed bottom, was enough to make the boy silently vow to himself to never ever so something so stupid again.

The last bite of the strap was the worst, and Jordan feared it might even leave a bruise. He cried out for the last time as the strip of leather descended upon his well-punished backside, feeling like a hot poker on his skin. He was left alone to sob in his daddy's lap, the only sound in the room. A large hand rubbed at his back and the man began to coo, "Hush, now. It's over. You did a good job, honey. Now, will you think about the consequences of your actions a bit more in the future?"

Jordan nodded his head. "Yes daddy, I w-will."

"Good boy." David stroked the boy's hair and let him recover for a few minutes before urging the boy onto his feet, as he needed to go take care of his heat.

No, Jordan did not plan on letting another alpha's hands near his bottom for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> So I woke up at two in the morning, inspired to write this. A comment would be very much appreciated! If you would like to see more, give me a request, because I would love to explore more of this family with you guys. It doesn't necessarily have to be a discipline story. I enjoy fluff and angst as well. Maybe you'd like to see how omegas "handle" their heat? (BTW, there will be no actual incest in my stories, as I'm not comfortable with it.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
